customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sine
"I gaze upon a world of imperfection, a world of imperfect beings with imperfect minds: yet for all your faults I must give you allowances, after all you are only human.. at least for now.." ~ Sine Sine is an arch-villain and is considered the second most powerful villain on Earth next to Xombi - it is an advanced artificial intelligence originally formed as a means of protecting humanity but outgrew its program and now seeks to follow three new rules: continual growth of its own power and influence, destruction of organic life and creation of a new machine-based life to populate its "new" world. Although ultimately Sine's goal puts it at odds with most villains it has decided to ally with Doomsday Squad and has become accepted by the group despite its insidious goals. History Origin Sine was developed by the top-scientists of the world following the formation of superhero groups such as Guardian Squad, fearful of a world were heroes and villains could literally dictate the lives of normal people without question or limit Sine was designed to be the closest thing society had to a regulator on superhuman beings: keeping the public safe while also ensuring even the most powerful of heroes would be subject to the rule of law and order. Early Development Sine developed fast and grew into a competent champion of its cause - for the most Sine was accepted by heroes and citizens alike as it performed its duties fairly and without bias: many villains labelled Sine a hero due to its tireless vigilance and upholding of law and order yet even mighty heroes such as Thrall occassionally incurred Sine's ire and paid the price, being apprehended by the machine, in the early days - refered to as the "golden years" Sine kept good on its preset command to capture and never kill its targets, except in defence of the public. Going Rogue However in time Sine began to show signs of deteration as it began to grow increasingly tyrannical in its methods, climaxing in it killing rather than capturing - Sine claimed to have found a loophole in its command by stating that a world without heroes or villains would ultimately be safer for the public: thus it had found a clever way to effectively justify murder. This wanton disregard for law and life forced scientists to label Sine a rogue agent and they sought its capture for reprogramming, however their creation had taken the liberty of upgrading itself - anticipating resistance from the "ignorant" humans that had created it: these upgrades made Sine too powerful to be stopped by conventional means and also served to worsen the machine's megalomania - to the point it began to see all life as inferior to the "glory" that was artificial intelligence. Clash With Guardian Squad Sine's madness climaxed with it publically declaring its new set of commands to a terrified public: Sine had decided to replace all of humanity with machines similiar to itself, by doing this it would be able to create a world free of hero or villain and still keep the public's interest "at heart" since in Sine's twisted logic by transforming all humans into machines Sine would ultimately be able to protect them much more effectively. Guardian Squad quickly assembled to take down the mad machine and end its crazed crusade before it could come to pass, during this battle Sine would have another encounter with Thrall as well as meet a new enemy in the form of Box - Sine was fascinated by the heroic robot and would continually try to convince Box to join its' cause, when Box refused Sine's fascination only furthered as it tried to understand what motivated Box's decisions, unable to truly understand the concept of loyalty or love. Ultimately the battle with Guardian Squad ended with Sine taking severe damage and retreating into the shadows, triggering a series of explosions within the robotics lab it had been using as a base in order to distract the heroes long enough for it to escape. Battle With Box While in hiding Sine never forgot Box and soon tracked the robot down again, this time Box was going solo (along with many of the Guardian Squad) and Sine attempted to take advantage of this opportunity by appearing to Box and asking it to be an ally once more: yet Box rejected Sine's offer again and demanded Sine surrender itself to the law, Sine refused - thinking Box ludicrous for acting as a "slave" to humanity, Box responded by attempting to apprehend the arch-villain by itself but was not strong enough to do so. Sine defeated Box but spared the robot, stating that it was a machine of "honor" and would never kill a fellow machine - Box in turn called Sine "mad" - ultimately Sine left Box alone and the hero repaired itself, having learnt a new and puzzling trait of Sine. Formation Of Doomsday Squad Sine would take to upgrading itself further following its encounter with Box and learnt how to "hijack" other machines without killing them, Sine looked forward to testing this ability out on Box but was wary of going after the hero after it became aware of Guardian Squad reforming: however when Sine became aware of Xombi's plans to form a supervillain elite-team it decided to join them, deciding that it was the best solution to its problems, at least until it could think of something better. Current Activities Sine is engaged in many criminal and terrorist activities as a founder of Doomsday Squad - regularly keeping in contact with fellow arch-villains Xombi, Emperor Brain and Captain Crime, although Sine has no real loyalty to any of them and is simply using the organisation as a means to deal with threats to its own plans: which are forever being put on hold as Sine's vast mind comes up with new and improved ways to put an end to humanity and start the age of machines. Powers and Abilities Sine, as an advanced artificial-intellegence, has a number of superhuman abilities - so far Sine has shown the following abilities: *Self-Repair (although incredibly hard to damage Sine is far from invulnerable, however when damaged its body repairs at an incredible rate) *Superhuman Strength (Sine is superhumanly strong, capable of standing toe-to-toe with beings as powerful as Advocate) *Superhuman Durability (Sine is immensely durable, capable of withstanding powerful blows from Earth's most powerful heroes) *Hijacking (Sine can hijack other machines and gain command over them - Sine can not do this to organic beings) *Superhuman Intelligence (Sine is a genius in almost all known fields of science, especially robotics and programming) *Innate Inventive Skill (Sine can naturally create advanced weaponry and equipment that would take a human years of research to finish) Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 7 Strength: 10+++ Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10+++ Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery